Birthyears and Government secrets
by firecewolf
Summary: Just a random question that popped into my head while watching Tom and Jerry! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Just a random one shot I thought of and I wanted to share it with y'all!

SOMEWHERE IN THE WORLD:

"Uh, Annabeth?"

Annabeth looked over at Percy in confusion and slight annoyance.

"What, seaweed brain? I need to finish drafting this statue for Apollo!"

Percy, sensing he was about to lose her attention quickly responded, "When is your birthday?"

Annabeth looked shocked for a moment, until somewhere in San Antonio, Texas, Rick Riordan spoke the date in her mind.

"I believe it is November 8th."

Percy nodded before another thing occurred to him.

"What year?"

Once again, Rick spoke to Annabeth.

"Percy, shut up. Some things can't be known, okay?"

Percy protested, "Why can't I know? Wait a minute; you work for the government, right? That's why you can't share basic information with me!"

He stood to shout out his girlfriend worked for the government, but Annabeth quickly hit in the temple. He collapsed to the ground, with Annabeth smiling slightly.

"Finally, peace and quiet."

Percy never again asked for her birth year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, I know I said this would be a one-shot. I lied, basically. Sorry if this confuses you, though I highly doubt it will. Please check out my forum, stories, and polls. I can't write if I don't know how I'm doing so far. I really hope you like this random idea I had, and decided to pass off as a story!**

I don't own PJO, I am a girl.

No one's POV

Annabeth was sitting at her desk, watching a document on you tube. Everyone had left the cabin for their lessons, but she was sick, so she got to slack off. For some reason, she was extremely interested in the making of hot dogs.

She was so engrossed; she didn't notice Percy sneaking into the cabin, dressed in a tuxedo. She waited with bated breath to hear how they packaged so many wieners. Percy was feet from her, looking like Jack from "Titanic".

In a flash, he had wrapped his arms around her shoulders, causing Annabeth to writhe and shriek, "RAPE! HORRIBLE RAPE! THE WEINERS ARE ATTACKING, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

Percy winced at her scream, and managed to clamp his hand over her mouth, ignoring the feel of her tongue trying to gross him out. He spun her around to face him, and she stopped mid-lick. She was blushing bad enough to put Rachel's hair to shame.

"Are you finished acting psycho?"

She slowly nodded, and Percy removed his hand from her mouth. He grabbed the germ-x from her desk, scolding her the entire time.

"If someone ever grabs you like that, you lean away from them and scream and shout. If he covers your mouth, you bite him, while twisting and turning, trying to punch him in the neck. And why did you yell that wieners were attacking?"

She just shrugged feebly, and her eyes widened in shock at his tux.

"Uh, seaweed brain, why are you wearing a tux?"

He actually laughed and struck a pose. Now, he did look great, but it was 100 degrees outside!

"Well wise girl, I wanted to go for a classic and timeless look."

To prove his point, he pretended to hold out his arm to her, as if waiting to dance. He didn't expect her to actually do it, but pulled her in close for a quick imaginary ball. They were laughing together until Percy noticed the screen.

"You're watching a documentary on HOT DOGS?"

She nodded and sat down at the chair, letting all the knowledge seep into her. He shook his head and grabbed the keyboard before she could hit him. He quickly typed, "Mermaids: The new evidence".

Annabeth was laughing at the serious expression on his face as he typed. She had a concrete belief that mermaids didn't exist. Well, besides the ones that Percy saw during the second Titan war. I saw a few hundred results pull up, but he didn't hesitate. He clicked the first one and pointed at the screen.

A FEW STRANGE YET CONVINCING HOURS LATER…

Annabeth's mouth was blown wide open, with Percy nodding. Annabeth quickly scanned the room, as if looking for hidden cameras.

She turned to Percy and leaned in close, "How do we know anything the government tells us is true? If they deny the existence of mermaids, who knows what else they could be hiding from us? What if the president is a robot? WHAT IF THEY ACTUALLY MADE SUPER HUMANS?"

Percy's eyes widened as he realized he had created a monster. Before he could calm her down, she was running out of the cabin, shouting of the government's secrets.

**Really hope you guys liked it, and I really hope you guys stick with me through my stories. Laters!**


End file.
